Charlotte Magne
Charlie is the princess of Hell, the creator of the Happy Hotel and the protagonist of Hazbin Hotel. She, despite what most of Hell thinks, believes that redemption is possible for all demons and dreams of a better kingdom. Her patients' antics however, (notably Angel Dust), jeopardize the hotel's success. Appearance Charlie is described to be a tall demon, possibly measuring her height to be 6'1" with "trademark" unique curly long blonde hair with peach pink highlights. Her lips are black and she has red cheeks which Vivienne has mentioned in an illustration the reason for it was that (the cheeks, represent those of a clown or puppet). scientifically and biologically speaking - red cheeks associate happiness and a cheerful personality, which she gladly has towards people. Her eyes are black and her sclera is the coloration of light yellow. Her eyelids have a contrasting pink shadow to add more depth. They also seem to be decorated with gray eyeshadow. She usually wears a black bow tie, a white shirt underneath a red tuxedo, and long black suspenders. At other times, she wears either a black tuxedo or wears just a white shirt. When in "full demon-form" (shown during the pilot), dark-reddish horns protrude from her head and her eyes' sclera turn bright red with slit pupils. Personality She shows strong compassion towards her friends and her people. She's naive and theatrical, while also bursting with passion. Charlie does everything in her power to make everyone happy and is determined to make her kingdom into a better place. However, she can be stubborn whenever something doesn't go her way. She also has a huge passion and love for musical theatre. So much so that she says herself that she communicates more information through song. Despite being sweet and naive, it doesn't make her a pushover or stupid. When Katie Killjoy kept ruthlessly mocking her idea, Charlie stole her pen and called her a bitch. Even when Katie turned into her demon form, Charlie began to fight back and even set Tom Trench on fire. When Alastor offered to make a deal with Charlie by a handshake, she refused and used her status by ordering Alastor to help her with the hotel but it's for as long as he desires; which he agrees too. She is also not above letting a few cuss words slip. Charlie also knows that not all demons are redeemable since she admits that she knows how evil Alastor can be and most likely not going to change for the better. It is shown throughout the pilot episode that Charlie also struggles with feelings of inferiority, calling herself a failure in the opening song sequence and being seen as such by many of Hell's inhabitants (and presumably by her own father). While she is often striving to do better and make a difference for the betterment of Hell, she is prone to self-doubt and sulking when her plans fail horribly. Background Charlie was born in Hell to Lucifer and Lilith, the rulers of the realm. Growing up, Charlie tried to see the good in her home and people, despite witnessing the atrocities of the sinners and their victimization during the annual Extermination. After the recent Extermination, Charlie decided to open up the Happy Hotel in order to rehabilitate sinners as an alternative method toward overpopulation. Some time before the pilot, she met Vaggie, and the two pursued a relationship. Relationships Vaggie Vaggie and Charlie share an intimate relationship with each other. Vaggie is supportive of Charlie as shown when she gives Charlie " the thumbs up" when Charlie starts her speech about the Happy Hotel. Vaggie is also very worried/concerned when talking to Charlie about trusting Alastor. Vaggie is also extremely protective of Charlie, often threatening or harming people who threaten Charlie. Angel Dust Angel Dust is Charlie's first patient at the Happy Hotel. They eventually became friends after the events of the pilot episode That's Entertainment. While making fun of the hotel's failure, Angel Dust notices how his taunting upsets Charlie. Feeling bad, he stops and attempts to comfort her, but instead walks away and leaves her alone. In a stream, when asked what his unfiltered thoughts of Charlie are, he says that her happy attitude sometimes makes him happy, however, it mostly annoys him because he thinks that Hell isn't a happy place to live in. Razzle and Dazzle Razzle and Dazzle are Charlie's butlers/helpers/servants/back up musicians/bodyguards/pets, who were gifted to her by Lucifer, her father. Alastor Alastor assists Charlie with her endeavors. Even though she doesn't trust Alastor as an honest sponsor, Alastor's methods of reeling in more patrons to the hotel and his natural charisma have coerced Charlie to enlist Alastor's help, though she does keep a safe distance from striking a deal with the radio demon. Lucifer Lucifer is Charlie's father. In the plot, Charlie says that her father does not support her idea of the Happy Hotel, unlike her mother. This behavior is also shown at the beginning of the pilot. Lilith Lilith is Charlie's mother. According to the pilot, Charlie is quite close to her mother and does not hesitate to call her, although she is unreachable, to ask her for advice. Helsa Helsa is Charlie's rival. The two butt heads with each other. Husk Husk and Charlie met when Alastor summoned Husk for a position as the hotel's bartender. While Charlie, at first, greeted Husk with open arms, Husk responded to the princess with surly indifference. Niffty Niffty and Charlie are friends and coworkers at the Happy Hotel. Gallery *Charlie/Gallery Trivia *She was supposed to appear in Zoophobia's "Angels and Demons" arc. *Charlie is the only one out of the main cast to be a full-fledged demon due to being born in hell, and therefore not previously human. **When asked if Charlie has a true and full-fledged demon form or if it's only when she's completely angry, Vivziepop said that she does and that that's all she can really say. **Charlie originally died in the 1830s, but it was changed to born in Hell during the show's development. *She's seen angels and demons, but she's never seen a human before. *She thinks there's something magical in humans and demons. *Her last name is Magne according to a "Family portrait" of her and her parents titled: "Magne Family 1871", as seen in "That's Entertainment". **The name Charlie Magne seems to be a pun on Charlemagne (the first emperor of Europe). *She can speak any demonic languages she grew up with. *She can play the piano very well. *She and Alastor can sing really well. *Charlie can tap dance really well. She can't do a whole of dances but will pick up a dance really quickly in learning it. *Charlie's favorite musicals would be Something Rotten, Legally Blonde, Cats, Funny Girl, and Chicago. *Charlie has a rival named Helsa, who according to Vivziepop in an Ashley Nichols live stream, will definitely be in the series in the future. *Charlie's orientation and relationships have been explored: **Charlie was confirmed to be bisexual based on the colors of the bisexual pride flag appearing in a tweet from Vivienne Medrano's account "VivziePop".Tweet from October 11, 2018 **She has an ex-boyfriend. **Vivziepop has confirmed many times (including in live streams) that Charlie and Vaggie are a canon couple. ***Vivziepop describes Charlie and Vaggie's relationship as to that of Jack Skellington and Sally's relationship from The Nightmare Before Christmas. ***When asked on who she thinks fell for the other first (Charlie or Vaggie), Vivziepop said that she doesn't actually know and feels like the way she has their relationship figured out was that they were really good friends right away and she thinks it was still during the time and kind of before the events of the pilot and it might even happen before the events of even the things Viv herself is planning before the pilot. It also happens pretty far ahead of the events of a lot of stuff. *According to Vivziepop on her VIVZIE STREEM-Test Test -#1 stream, Charlie's favorite book would be Harry Potter. **Vivzie also said she would like books that have happy endings and strong characters. ***She also said that she would love teen adventure books like Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, and Hunger Games. ****She also said she would be very basic in her young adult novel. *Charlie's attitude towards a lot of the patients at the hotel is to kind of treat them like children. She can use them as wayward teens that need help and need writing and discipline. She has a little bit of an immature view of it, so her punishments are more akin to "you need a timeout", instead of a more serious "you need therapy". For instance, Charlie would punish Angel like a child. *Vivziepop describes her as very "Regina George", and that the song Revenge Party from the Mean Girls musical reminds her of Helsa herself. *Charlie's lips are naturally black. *According to Vivziepop, she can't say anything about Charlie's Family (The Royal Family).VIVZIE STREEM #3 **Viv has mentioned that the reason is that the royal family is a big plot point in the series, so she can't answer anything about Charlie's family since its what the show revolves around. **Charlie isn't fully aware of her position (as the princess), being far too trusting of people (thus causing Vaggie to always be on guard). **Despite Charlie being part of the royalty, nobody in Hell cares. Vivziepop describes this as "if a Disney princess went to Hell" because nobody pays attention or cares about her. *According to Vivziepop, Charlie takes very much after her dad.YouTuber Artisim Podcast's Episode 59 *When asked on what kind of things Charlie and Vaggie were doing before opening the hotel, Vivziepop said that she doesn't want to answer this because she would actually really love to explore this in comics. She has a lot of ideas for kind of prequel-esque stories (specifically more about Charlie and Vaggie a little bit before the events of the story) because there are some things that they could definitely tell in the show but there are some things that might be even more satisfying like told a little bit before that. *Her bowtie has a brimstone symbol on it. References __FORCETOC__ ru:Чарли Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Main characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Happy Hotel staff